Seiya mo Roudouing nau! (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = December 07, 2012 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation Thank you for your cooperation~ Thank you for your cooperation~ Have you made your reservation for the Christmas cake? We have all sorts of Christmas cakes available~ How about a cake reservation? Yes, what is it? The limited edition cake? Please wait for a while... Let me see... Ah, it’s okay. You can still make a reservation. Right now, the real thing is being displayed at the store, if you don’t mind please go and have a look.The shop is over there, right after turning that corner. Yes, thank you very much! Ah! Yes! The size of the cake? Which type? Ah, this one? As the smallest one is 18 cm, well... it would be around this big? Ah... No, no, please treat us well! Thank you very much! Is it because Christmas is getting near? Today I feel like I’m going to get called out more than usual. Ah, yes! This cake is made from chocolate base with fruits in between, on top of it is a tree... Thank you for your cooperation~ Thank you for you cooperation~ Have you made your reservation for the Christmas cake? We have all sorts of Christmas cakes available~ Dear Father, Mother. This is Kakeru. Nowadays, if you walk down the street, it’s as if the “Jingle Bells” song is going to leap into your ears, how are you two doing? …as if, I tried to act like I’m affected by it but such event has nothing to do with my daily life itself, it’s just as always. Every day I go to school and then work part-time after school and during the holidays. It’s a modest and peaceful kind of every day. If I have to complain or more like, state the inconvenience... Since I live alone, I guess somehow I tend to rely on eating out? The convenience store’s oden is now my soul food. I think there’s nothing that can win against the combination of white radish and pounded fish cake. Which reminds me, my friend Koi, Kisaragi Koi, frequently said that in the next era, guys that cook will be popular. So for a period of time, I tried my best to cook for myself but... reality is pretty harsh. Even so, I still go and attend school without getting any serious injuries or sicknesses, and I have friends too. As for a girlfriend... Well, let’s just say, be sure to expect for it in the future. Anyway, I’ve been able to found a profitable part-time job from this Christmas until the end of the year, and also I, in my own way am living to the fullest and doing fine. So, please don’t worry, okay? How corny! Alright, it’s the last one. Thank you very much! train passes by. Haa... Cold, cold. Come to think of it, didn’t this morning’s weather forecast did say that it'll snow tomorrow? It’s gotta be cold. Ah... even though during the part-time job I didn’t feel the cold~ I want to go home quickly and enter the kotatsu—No, I might as well want to dive in and stay under just like that until morning co... Hm? Uhh... a phone call from Koi? I wonder what is it?　 Yes? Hello, Koi? Yeah, good job today~ Today, Koi is... Um... weren’t you being kept in for the committee meeting? It ended earlier than I thought, huh? Me? Ah, I just ended my part-time job a short while ago, as well, I’m on my way home. What job this time? Didn’t I tell you before? I’m giving out cake shop’s leaflets. Yes, yes, that one. The one that goes ‘How about a reservation for the Christmas cake?’ Ah… the rustling thing is my dinner, convenience store’s oden. Ahaha... too bad, it’s not a cake~ Haha. Ah, but… wouldn't it be nice to get the left-over cakes? A support on food and clothing, especially food, it will definitely help saving up. I should try asking them about it next time. I have nothing to lo-- Ah! Sorry, sorry. I was just talking to myself. And so... Why did you call? You did call because there’s something up, right? ......Eh? You got a phone call from someone who was claiming to be my father. When? This evening? To Koi’s cell phone? ...Ugh! That person, really! I’m sorry, Koi! I’m really sorry! I’m pretty sure he checked up Koi’s cell phone number! Ah, sorry, I’m sorry, okay? Aah, seriously... How should I put it, he really has no common sense, or more like he knows but just ignores them. He’s a person who has that kind of behavior. And yet, even I left the house because of that in the first place, he never learn his mistakes at all! Eh? That’s right, I had a huge fight with my father, I left the house and am now living by myself though... What? Koi, why are you panicking like that... Eh? What?! Ah! That was dangerous! The oden! That was close! No, they are not dead!! They’re not dead, they’re not dead, my parents are alive! Ah... That’s right! Both of my parents are alive! They’re fine, fine, really fine! If anything, they couldn’t be killed even if you trie- Ah, that’s not it!! They just live overseas, so why are would they dead all of a sudden? Today was really surprising... Before I knew it, I was known by the others as a child that got separated from the parents because of their death, I can’t laugh at that. I just said it as it is, that I have no parents so I’m living by myself...... Ah... I guess it can be taken that way, huh? Even then, everyone is observing too deeply..... they read the situation too much. They might as well ask the person himself directly...... I see...... At times I felt that I was strangely being treated considerately, so that’s what it meant? It’s not like I was aiming for that but this feeling of guilt is too great...... Or rather, I feel too apologetic towards the people who are really facing hardships! Ugh...! What is this? It’s awfully hard to say things like, “I'm living alone because I left home.” To say it now, after such a long time is just so hard! Ugh... Even if I worry, it can’t be helped huh? For the time being, let’s eat dinner. Even at times like this the white radish is delicious~ Hm. It’s father’s fault. Yes, that’s right! It’s father’s fault. The reason I’m living alone, the reason I’m having this weird feeling of guilt right now, if I trace them back to the original cause, it’s all that person’s fault! If he wants to know my current condition in the first place, couldn’t he just call me directly!? Ugh... Just because it’s awkward, why did he have to look up my friend’s personal information? Moreover! Even though he never met Koi, why does he giving Koi assault-calls? He’s just a suspicious old man! That’s obviously even worse! Still, his secretaries should have stop him! It’s a crime! Ah... Thank goodness that the person involved was Koi, really. While he may not look like it, Koi is really thoughtful. He’s the type that could laugh it off just like that. Huh... I should give him a treat next time... Ah, a cake. I wonder if it’s okay if I give him the cake from my part-time workplace? If I remember correctly Koi likes sweets after all. Christmas... Huh? Even I used to love Christmas. Until Father said things like ‘Surprise!’ and completely blew up my room. Ah! no good, no good! I almost opened the door of the trauma. Ermm... Right, that’s right. My aim is to achieve these three words! ‘Stable’, ‘Ordinary’, and ‘Peaceful’. Right now, to me Christmas is a day I work hard, properly and diligently at my part-time job. It’s fine if I’m plain, peace is the most important thing! It’s absolute! Huh? Mail? A message from father at this timing? I only have an endless bad feeling about this. Hm... Well, well. Let’s see... It seems you are doing well which is all I can ask for. For Christmas, Father too will work hard to plan a... surprise, so be sure to look forward to it...... If you’ve announced it beforehand it’s no longer a surprise, no, an advance crime notice has come! The emoticons are conversely weird! Despite this, he’d totally just committed a frightful crime before to begin with, do you think I could look forward to it, you idiot! External links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Shiwasu Kakeru (mini-dramas)